Breaking the Fixation 1?
by ObsidianEmbers
Summary: The Kira investigation team is closing in on the Yotsuba group, but the unexpected visit of a person from L's past throws a wrench in the plans.


Title: Breaking the Fixation (1/?)

Author: ObsidianEmbers

Fandom: Death Note

Pairings: LxLight and (**spoiler**) LxB.

Rating: PG-13 (may go up, might not)

Summary: The Kira investigation team is closing in on the Yotsuba group, but the unexpected visit of a person from L's past throws a wrench in the plans.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize here and I'm making no money from this. And just so you lawyer types know, it's not cool to sue poor people anyway.

**Warnings: Slash, spoilers for the real names of Watari and L, and the novel Death Note: Another Note.**

**A/N:** Yet another LxLight fanfic to add to the ever growing number of them in the fandom. I have the plot mapped out for 5 chapters and only the first two chapters written out (the next will be posted once I have a chance to read though it again for corrections). Planning on updating every week, as long as the muse doesn't abandon me. Title based on the lyrics to "Time is Running Out" by Muse (the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters will also be from that song unless otherwise noted). Sorry in advance for the shortness of the chapter. This story takes place during the time between when the investigation team figures out that the third Kira is Higuchi and when they catch him, so during the chain arc while Light is still "innocent".

**Chapter 1**

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

There was a tenseness in the air of headquarters. The month of waiting to set their plan to catch the third Kira in action was weighing down heavily on every one.

Matsuda was babbling aimlessly while going through paper work with the chief, who was ignoring him in favor of going through twice as much paperwork as usual. Mogi was compiling the list of Kira's latest victims in a database Light had created, while Light and L went over information on the internet pertaining to Kira, in hopes of finding something they'd missed. The shuffling of papers, taping of keys and Matsuda's incessant chattering we're the only accompaniments to the humming of computer modules that dominated the room on a daily basis.

Time seemed to move slower than usual for the investigators, dragging it's feet at an ungodly pace. Lunch was a silent affair when it finally arrived, no one willing to talk about the monotous work that had filled the morning and would likely continue into the evening for most of the team, and into the early hours of the next day for the two chained geniuses.

"Light-kun, would you pass me the sugar bowl please?"

Light looked up from yet another 'Kira!! plz killz th3z 3vil pplz!" website, glancing around for the bowl overflowing with sugar cubes to pass to Ruuyzaki.

"Maybe we should call it a day. Nothing much is getting accomplished today Ruuyzaki." Matsuda piped up from where he'd given up on the few piles of paperwork left to be gone through, leaving them to Soichiro who was still going at breakneck speeds through the victim profiles to be added to Mogi's own dwindling pile.

L looked up from where he was dropping the twenty third sugar cube into what had once been more tea than sugar, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Hmm, Matsuda-san does have a point, but I think we'll continue working for today until everything that can possibly be accomplished is done. Perhaps tomorrow you can take a break from the investigation; the few Kira victims that come up shouldn't be too much for Light-kun and I to go through."

Light looked up from the same computer screen he'd been staring at for the last minute and a half and gave L a slightly disbelieving look. "Are you sure?"

L turned to Light as if he'd forgotten he was there.

"Of course, I'm always sure of what I say, Light-kun."

"If you say so. It's just not like you to cut productivity for a little down time, much less a whole day off."

L shrugged nonchalantly as he set the sugar cubes aside (thirty four should be enough) and picked up his teacup to sip.

"There's not really going to be much left to allow for any productivity tomorrow, and quiet likely the next few days as well. There's no need to drag everyone away from the families they haven't been seeing much lately anyway. I'm confident that nothing will come up we can't take care of in the time the others have off."

Dismissing the matter from hand, L pulled up a window on his screen dominated by an uppercase W in old english font.

"Watari, would you mind bringing up some more cake?"

"Ah," the elderly gentleman's voice came thorough the speakers with a bit of static. "I'll bring it up as soon as the new delivery of supplies is taken care of."

"Thank you, Watari " L intoned in a slightly more unhappy monotone than usual, closing the window and turing back to the Kira site he'd been browsing with a slight sigh.

The minutes ticked by slowly, Light's eyes going slower and slower over the pleas for the death of criminals, L clicking on links with a bit more force than necessary in his irritation at not having more cake immediately. The harsh clack of the mouse button under L's finger was beginning to wear on Light's already stretched nerves by the time steps could be heard coming down the hallway leading to the main investigating room. The sound of the door opening had Light thanking whatever gods existed for the old man bringing the sweets before he had to think of an excuse to clock L in the head for being so annoying.

"Finally, Watari! What took you so long with the cake?" L grumbled from his seat, scrolling slowly through the brightly flashing page of ads and Kira supporter forums.

A shocked silence feel on the room, the sound of a stack of papers tumbling from Matsuda's hands onto the floor fluttering through the air. Light turned around to see what was going on and paused sharply at the mind-bending sight at the back of the room.

Puzzled, L started to turn around as well to see what was holding up the sure to be delicious cake and froze, blood running cold. There in the door stood what was unmistakably L, holding a silver domed platter.

The man who could be Ryuuzaki's twin started to chuckle darkly.

"You!"

/end chapter/

Yeah, yeah, it's you-know-who (for those of you going "omg, lord voldemort? wtf?", it's not him; for the rest of you, yes, it's B). I'm not thrilled with how this chapter turned out but I'm just feeling to lazy to write out an elaborate back-story of what's going on with the investigation for this chapter. Is it just me, or is everyone OOC for this chapter? I hope someone likes this story enough to want to read another chapter, which should be out within a week, maybe less depending on the muses.


End file.
